The Rise of Grapple Girl
by Stinkfly3
Summary: He was a hero who needed a partner. She was a girl who wanted a guy friend. And one morning, a powerful device changed their lives forever.


The town of Gravity Falls, Oregon was very peaceful at night, although most people believe otherwise. But since the forest was usually undisturbed, the scenery was rather enjoyable. The moon would shine down on the trees and the motionless pond reflected the view.

But one night, something strange happened. Light shined from an unseen source as voices were heard through the usually quiet forest.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"I already have. By tomorrow, there will be nothing stopping me from conquering this town!"

"No! Where are you- AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

The next morning, Dipper and Mabel were eating pancakes for breakfast. It seemed as if it was the start of a boring day. Of course, I would have said normal, but 'normal' isn't what you think it means for Gravity Falls.

"So Dipper, what will happen if you win over Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked in response.

"I mean, will we still hang out?" Mabel continued. "Or would you want to be with Wendy?"

"Of course I'll still hang out with you," Dipper said. "We'll still be the Mystery Twins."

"But what if you want to hang out with Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"You always have Waddles to play with," Dipper pointed out. "And you could hang out with Candy and Grenda."

"Yeah, but it'll be weird to see you with a girlfriend," Mabel said. "It was going to be my summer romance."

"The summer's not over yet," Dipper said. "Maybe you'll get lucky today."

"Yeah right," Mabel said, rolling her eyes. "Not like the guy of my dreams will come walking into my life in a few seconds."

Stan walked in carrying today's newspaper. "Kids, you won't believe what's on the cover," he said, tossing the newspaper onto the table.

**Last night, a person identified as male appeared in the forest unconscious. The police have escorted him to the local hospital, where doctors discovered numerous injuries all over his body.**

**"There was no way of identifying him," Dr. Edward Smith reported. "He was wearing a skin-tight suit that could not be removed. He has to stay here until someone knows who he is."**

**If anyone recognizes this John Doe, please contact the hospital.**

The article was accompanied with a photo of said John Doe as he was found in the forest. Like the article said, he was wearing a spandex outfit that concealed his whole body with the exception of his eyes.

Mabel gasped. "We should call the hospital!" she said.

"Mabel, we don't know who he is," Dipper said. "For all we know, it could be Gideon in that outfit."

"I don't think so," Mabel said. "There's no way Gideon would use something that makes him taller."

"What about the height-altering crystals?" Dipper recalled.

"Does he know where they are?" Mabel asked in response.

Dipper was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, so it's not Gideon," he said.

"So what are we waiting for, Dippingsauce?" Mabel asked. "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

At the town hospital, Dipper and Mabel were brought to a room. "Thanks Dr. Smith," Dipper said.

"Are you sure you kids know who he is?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Not yet," Mabel said. "We're going to see who he is."

"Alright then," Dr. Smith said. "Let me know if you need help." He closed the door, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone with the John Doe.

Speaking of the John Doe, Dipper and Mabel took a good look at him. Since he was in a hospital bed, only the top half of his body could be seen. He was wearing a black and red suit that covered his whole body, complete with a matching mask and a red scarf. Only his eyes were visible, but they were closed. He had a short torso and very long arms with five fingers on each hand.

"Whoa," Mabel said. "I've never seen anyone with this body shape."

"Well he's clearly not from here," Dipper said. "He might be a visitor."

"There's only one way to find out," Mabel said. "Take off the outfit."

"Mabel, the article said the outfit couldn't be removed," Dipper reminded.

"The mask looks like it's removable," Mabel said.

"Maybe he has a good reason to wear that outfit," Dipper suggested. "Like he doesn't want anyone to know his identity."

"Or he was going to a costume convention," Mabel said. "Come on, Dipper! Don't you want to see what he looks like?"

Dipper was hesitant. On one hand, the John Doe would get upset if his identity was revealed. What if he was an FBI agent or something? But then again, this person might be the author who wrote the book, so...

"Alright Mabel," Dipper said. "Take off the mask."

And so, Mabel reached over to the John Doe and took off the mask. But as soon as she did, she and Dipper were momentarily blinded by a flash of red light. When it was gone, Dipper and Mabel looked at the John Doe and gasped.

This person was definitely not anyone Dipper and Mabel knew. Dark purple hair swept lightly across his close eyes. From what they saw, he wore a red t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie. He looked distressed about something.

"Something must have happened to him," Mabel said. "He looks horrible."

Suddenly, the John Doe moaned as his hands slightly moved. He slowly opened his eyes (which were a light shade of blue) and looked around. "Hello," Mabel said.

The John Doe screamed, his eyes wide open in fear. "What the juice?!" he yelped.

"Uh... What?" Dipper asked.

"You want this back?" Mabel asked, referring to the mask.

The John Doe looked at Mabel, then his arms, then back at Mabel. He grabbed the mask from her, completely terrified. "Who are you?!" he asked the twins.

"I'm Mabel," the twelve-year-old girl said. "And this is my twin brother Dipper. What's your name?"

"I can't tell you!" the John Doe said, still worried. "It's bad enough you know what I look like!"

"I don't get why the mask is so important," Mabel said. "And what happened to the rest of your costume?"

"'Costume'?" the John Doe repeated, starting to calm down. "You think I was wearing a costume?"

"Of course, silly!" Mabel replied. "What else would it be?"

"So you two don't know who I am," the John Doe said.

"Nope," Mabel said.

"But it would help if you told us," Dipper added.

"Well alright," the John Doe said. "But you better not tell anyone else."

Dipper and Mabel nodded in response.

"First off, my name is Randy Cunningham," the John Doe said. "I come from a town called Norrisville. Eight-hundred years ago, a Ninja fought a powerful Sorcerer. Too powerful to destroy, the Ninja trapped the Sorcerer underground, but that didn't stop him from using a green gas known as Stank to transform innocent people into monsters using items they hold most dear. When the Ninja died of old age, a tradition was formed in which a new Ninja is chosen every four years."

"And you're the current Ninja?" Dipper asked, looking at the mask.

"Yep," Randy continued. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I accidentally told my best friend."

"Well you don't have to worry about this town," Mabel said. "We never heard of that stuff until you told us."

"How did you end up in the forest?" Dipper asked.

"I was fighting an evil guy known as McFist last night," Randy explained. "He was doing something in the forest, so I went over there to investigate. Of course, he sent his robots after me. I thought I was winning, but then something wonk happened..."

**Flashback**

_Randy was chained to a large tree thanks to the robot minions. "What the juice?" he asked._

_McFist approached the tree and did something unseen to the trunk. "What are you doing?" Randy asked._

_"This is the Transport Tree," McFist explained. "It can send anyone to another world if you know the right combination. I'm using it to send you so far away from Norrisville, you won't return."_

_Randy's eyes widened as the tree started to glow. "You'll never get away with this!" he yelled, trying to break free._

_"I already have," McFist said. "By tomorrow, there will be nothing stopping me from conquering this town!"_

_Randy felt his whole body dissolving. His mind was slipping as his vision started to fade. "No!" he cried out. "Where are you- AAAAHHHH!"_

**End Flashback**

"I don't remember what happened after that," Randy concluded.

"Did you say McFist was using something called the Transport Tree?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I did," Randy said. "Do you know what it is?"

Dipper took out his book and skimmed through it until he found what he was looking for. "The Transport Tree is the most powerful object in existence," the twelve-year-old boy said. "It's the connection between all worlds. When a new world is created, the Transport Tree copies itself and sends the copy to the new world."

"So we could use it to visit Dana," Mabel guessed.

"No, she lives in another dimension," Dipper explained. "If there are multiple dimensions in a world, the Transport Tree only exists in the primary dimension. This just happens to be the primary dimension for this world."

"Does that book explain how to work it?" Randy asked.

"Yes, it does," Dipper said. "There's some kind of combination pad carved into the tree's trunk. We just have to find the right combination for your world. All you have to do is come in contact with the tree's bark when it glows and you'll get back home."

* * *

And so, Dipper and Mabel got the okay from Dr. Smith for Randy to leave the hospital. Then Dipper used his book to find the Transport Tree's location. Along the way, Mabel noticed Randy was also wearing black skinny jeans and purple sneakers, as well as how long his legs were.

"Well, this looks like the place," Dipper said after a half hour of searching. "I'll try to find the right combination."

But it turned out to be harder than he thought. The tree's combination pad consisted of number AND letters. Luckily the combination pad provided a monitor depicting the world of choice so anyone can see if it's the world of choice before pressing Enter.

"Randy, how old are you?" Mabel asked.

"Fourteen," Randy answered. "Why do you ask?"

Mabel ran over to Dipper, who failed the umpteenth time. "Dipper, I got it!" Mabel gleefully exclaimed.

"I hope so," Dipper said. "Because I don't think I'm getting anywhere using random combinations."

Mabel imputed RC9GN onto the combination pad, which presented a town that looked nothing like Gravity Falls. "Is this where you live?" she asked the older boy.

Randy approached the tree and saw the monitor. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"How did you figure it out?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"He's fourteen," Mabel explained. "So that means he's in ninth grade. Plus he's a ninja and his full name is Randy Cunningham. I typed in the abbreviated version of the phrase 'Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja'."

"That's kind of creepy how you figured it out like that," Dipper said. He pressed Enter, causing the tree to glow.

"Well, that's my cue," Randy said. He put on his mask. In a flash of red light that lasted for exactly nine seconds, he was wearing the rest of his ninja outfit. "Time to stop McFist."

"Randy, before you go, can you promise me you'll return?" Mabel asked. "You seem like a fun person and I want to be your friend."

"I'll come back as soon as I take care of McFist," Randy promised. Then he put his hand on the tree as it glowed even brighter.

When the tree stopped glowing, Randy was nowhere to be seen. "What if Randy doesn't know the combination for our world?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, he'll know," Mabel insisted.

* * *

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel watched a game show called Cash Wheel with Stan. As Mabel watched the show, she couldn't help but think about Randy.

_"He sure was a nice guy,"_ Mabel thought. _"And he seemed pretty tall for someone his age. Is his hair naturally that color, or does he dye it? Wait, why am I thinking about his hair?"_ Then it dawned on her. "Uh oh," she muttered.

Trying to not think about Randy, Mabel saw an ad for Chipackerz. "But they taste just like chips," she remarked, looking at one of the crackers then eating it.

* * *

Later that day, Mabel's life took an unexpected turn. Stan left her in charge of the Mystery Shack while he went on vacation. Right now, she was remodeling the office to her liking.

As she remodeled, Mabel wanted to know how Randy was doing. So she took a break and wrote a letter to him.

**Dear Randy,**

**How are things going? I'm doing well. Grunkle Stan left me in charge of the Mystery Shack for three days. I remember that promise you made about coming to my world after you take care of McFist. Come visit me some time! :)**

**From, Mabel**

Before Mabel went to the Transport Tree (which was close to the Mystery Shack), she decided to let Soos and Wendy know about the bet.

* * *

By the second day, Mabel was feeling great! Everyone was happy with her management and the jar was gradually getting filled with money. She also had time to deliver letters to Randy, but he didn't respond. All she got was a nearly shredded sheet of paper.

While Mabel looked calm, she was freaking out on the inside. Even her letters were showing her stress.

Letter #2  
**Hey Randy. It's Mabel again. I guess you're still taking care of McFist. It would be nice for you to visit so I can see you're okay.**

Letter #14  
**Okay Randy, stop joking. You're probably done by now, so you can come visit my world. I still remember your promise.**

Letter #37  
**After thinking about it, you probably don't know the code to my world. Try typing in GF, which is short for Gravity Falls. You know, my home for the summer? Hopefully you should be able to visit now.**

Letter #50  
**Come on, Randy! I've been waiting for two days! Give me a sign that you're still breathing! I can't take it any longer! I want to see you again!**

Letter #184  
**WHY WON'T YOU SEE ME AGAIN?!**

* * *

As of the third day, things took a turn for the worse. Mabel sent Randy exactly fifty more letters with no reply, the Mystery Shack was nearly destroyed, and the jar was completely empty. Worse, Wendy and Soos refused to help out.

Between the Mystery Shack nearly destroyed and no reply from Randy, Mabel was freaking out. She couldn't take it anymore. She clutched her pen so hard, it broke. And for the first time in her life, Mabel went nuts.

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

After Stan completed his side of the bet, Dipper confronted Mabel. "Do you miss Randy?" he asked.

"What?" Mabel blurted out. "Of course not!"

"Then why did I see you go to the forest constantly?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I miss him," she said. "It's been three days since he left, and he promised he would visit us after taking care of McFist. I used the Transport Tree to send him letter after letter hoping he would respond, but all I got was this." She took out the ripped paper.

Dipper took the paper from Mabel and opened it. "I think Randy did respond," the twelve-year-old boy said, giving Mabel back the paper.

**Norrisville isn't the same anymore. Within the time I was gone, the Sorcerer broke free and Stanked everyone in town. I** *the rest of the note is torn apart*

Mabel gasped. "We have to save him, Dipper!"

"But what if we get Stanked?" Dipper pointed out. "We could be at risk just by arriving in that world."

Mabel didn't know how to answer the question. "I'll bring my grappling hook."

* * *

A half hour later, Dipper and Mabel arrived at the Transport Tree. Mabel not only brought her grappling hook, but she was wearing a black spandex outfit similar to Randy's ninja suit (minus the scarf). "Did you have to wear that?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not letting my sweaters get destroyed," Mabel explained. "I worked so hard knitting them."

Rolling his eyes, Dipper imputed RC9GN into the combination pad and pressed Enter.

* * *

With a flash of light, Dipper and Mabel were transported to a forest. "Did it work?" Mabel asked.

"The trees look nothing like the ones back in our home world," Dipper observed. "So it must have worked." He noticed a large pile of envelopes near the Transport Tree. "Are those the letters you sent Randy?"

Mabel picked up an envelope. "They are," she said. "He didn't even open them." She looked heartbroken.

"Don't worry Mabel," Dipper said, reassuring her. "We'll find him."

* * *

At the town of Norrisville, Dipper and Mabel saw what happened. Every single building was wrecked and the sky was filled with green smoke. The townspeople didn't look normal. They were large and mutated with very little to no resemblance of their former selves.

"How are we going to did Randy?" Mabel asked.

"He's tall with dark purple hair," Dipper recalled. "There's no way anyone else has those traits."

Suddenly, a medium-sized humanoid jumped in front of the twins. It had black skin, yellow pupiless eyes, octopus tentacles for legs, and bear-like paws for hands. The only article of clothing it was wearing was a pair of dark blue and bright green boxers.

Mabel aimed her grappling hook at the humanoid. "Alright you creature," she said. "Where's Randy?"

Dipper looked closely. "Mabel..."

"Dipper, I'm in the middle of an interrogation," Mabel said in a low whisper.

"But Mabel, I think that's Randy," Dipper said. "Notice something?"

Mabel looked at the humanoid. Sure enough, it had dark purple hair. "Randy?" she asked.

"HELP ME," Randy said, his voice resembling a snake's hiss. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT."

Mabel didn't lower her grappling hook. In fact, she was starting to tremble. "Why haven't you contacted me in the past few days?" she asked, losing confidence in her voice.

Randy took out a square-shaped book. "HELP ME," he repeated as he threw the book at Dipper. "DESTROY THIS BOOK."

Curious, Dipper opened the book...only to pass out for no reason. "Dipper!" Mabel cried out. She glared at Randy. "What did you do?"

"IT WASN'T ME," Randy said. "IT WAS THE BOOK."

Then Dipper woke up. "That was weird," he said, getting back on his feet. "I was in some kind of 2D world with brightly colored drawings and words telling me that curing Stanked victims is to destroy the object they hold dear." He looked at Randy. "Are you saying you were Stanked and the object you hold most dear is this book?"

Randy nodded in response.

"Okay," Dipper said, putting the book on the ground. "This better work." He took out his multi-purpose knife and aimed for the book.

"Hold on," Mabel said, lowering her grappling hook. "Randy, are you sure that's the only cure?"

"YES," Randy answered.

"You sure?" Mabel asked. "Because if Dipper is right, that book seems too valuable to destroy. You must have got it when you became the next Ninja. You can't expect us to destroy something that helps you fight bad guys."

"BUT NOT IF IT MEANS I'M STUCK LIKE THIS," Randy insisted.

"I think I know what will work instead," Mabel said. Then before Dipper could stop her, she walked up to Randy and hugged him.

Then something amazing happened. Green smoke came out of Randy as his skin regained normal color, his eyes turned light blue, and his tentacle arms and legs became more human-like. Mabel let go of Randy, glad he was back to normal self.

"How did you know it would work?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing's stronger than the power of Mabel," the twelve-year-old girl answered.

* * *

Soon, Dipper, Mabel, and Randy arrived at what was left of the older boy's house for shelter. Since Randy was only in his boxers, he improvised an outfit using a black cloak and a rope belt.

"So what happened to you, Randy?" Dipper asked. "Didn't you have some kind of shield protecting you from the Stank?"

"I thought so too," Randy explained. "The ninja suit wasn't enough. I ended up getting Stanked like everyone else in town."

"Is that why you didn't come to my world?" Mabel asked.

"Yes," Randy continued. "When I was exposed to the Stank, I tried to write a note explaining what happened to me while trying to resist the transformation. But it was too late. I was able to send you what I already wrote." He sighed. "Those were the worst three days of my life."

Mabel took off her mask. "Three days?" she asked. "You were like that for three days?"

"I'm so sorry, Mabel," Randy said. "But I couldn't walk over to your world looking like that. I could have been mistaken for some creature!"

"Which we didn't want to happen," Dipper said, realizing what could have happened due to bad timing in his world.

"It's okay, Randy," Mabel said. "That was in the past. Now put on that ninja outfit and kick some monster butt!"

"You mean this ninja outfit?" Randy asked, holding up a torn piece of black and red fabric. "The one that was accidentally destroyed when I got Stanked?"

"You're kidding!" Mabel exclaimed. "Can you get it repaired?"

"No," Randy explained. "The suit was made out of demon bird feathers. I can't take out a needle and some thread and sew it back together!"

"But there has to be a way for you to win," Mabel said.

"No, there isn't," Randy said. "The Sorcerer won, I lost. The only thing I can do is spend the rest of my life in your world."

"Randy, you can't give up like that!" Mabel insisted. "I waited three days to see you, and I'm not letting you-" She was interrupted when a pair of long arms wrapped around her. Randy picked her up and he was hugging her.

Mabel was speechless. She received hugs from guys before, but it wasn't like this. She could hear quiet gasps coming from his throat, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other arm draped over her shoulder. All Mabel did was put both of her hands on his back. "I can't stay here," Randy whispered, his voice trembling. "I'll get Stanked again. I have to stay in your world."

While that was going on, Dipper looked at the book again. Maybe it would tell him what to do. He opened it again and found himself...

* * *

...in the same surreal world as before. "Alright book," Dipper said. "Randy's ninja outfit is destroyed and he lost all hope. Any advice?"

Several sentences appeared in front of Dipper.

**Nothing corrupts a person's love for another.**

**Not even the Sorcerer is heartless enough to allow a living creature's death.**

**If a Stanked creature realizes he or she holds something else most dear, that person is self-cured.**

**Only the Ninja's confidence repairs all broken threads.**

"Not sure what any of that means, but I'll take it," Dipper said. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

* * *

Dipper left the book as quickly as he entered. "Hey Randy," he said, closing the book. "I think the book was telling me how you can fix this."

Randy didn't respond. "Dipper, can't you see how upset he is?" Mabel asked.

"But only the Ninja's confidence repairs all broken threads," Dipper said, quoting the book.

Randy put Mabel back on the ground. "Go on," he said.

Dipper picked up the torn mask. "Think you need to put this on," he said, giving it to Randy.

Randy looked at the mask. "You sure that's what the Nomicon said?"

"You mean this book?" Dipper asked in response.

Randy smiled. "Yeah, that's the Nomicon," he said.

"Does this mean you'll fight back?" Mabel hopefully asked.

Randy put on the mask. And after nine seconds of red light, the ninja suit was fully restored. "Ready when you are," he told Mabel.

The twelve-year-old girl smiled as she put her own mask back on. "So what are we waiting for?" she asked, clutching her grappling hook. "We have a town to save."

* * *

And so, Dipper, Mabel, and Randy went to find the Sorcerer. Dipper held onto the Nomicon in case Randy and Mabel needed some advice.

"So where do you think this Sorcerer is?" Mabel asked.

"Probably the school," Randy guessed.

"Because of the dark green clouds above it?" Dipper asked.

Randy noticed what Dipper was talking about. Sure enough, there were large dark green clouds floating above what appeared to be a school. "Actually, I was going to say it was originally the location of the Sorcerer's temple," the teen said. "How did I miss THAT?"

* * *

When the group entered the school, they were immediately greeted by several Stanked creatures. "The Sorcerer must have known we were coming," Mabel said, readying her grappling hook.

"Looks like it," Randy agreed.

"Wait," Dipper said, standing in front of his sister and new friend. "Save your strength for the Sorcerer. I'll take care of these creatures."

"But Dipper-" Mabel began.

"Just go!" Dipper insisted. Then Randy and Mabel took off, although she took one last look at her brother before following the older boy.

* * *

After hours of searching, Randy and Mabel finally located the Sorcerer. "Well, if it isn't the Ninja and some little girl," the Sorcerer said. "Didn't know you became a babysitter over the years."

"I'm Grapple Girl," Mabel said. "The Ninja's new sidekick!"

"Well no matter," the Sorcerer said. "You two don't stand a chance against me. With everyone in town Stanked, I'm far more powerful than the two of you combined."

"We'll see about that," Randy said. "Ninja Air Fist!"

Mabel aimed her grappling hook at the ceiling and fired. "Grapple Swing Kick!"

* * *

As for Dipper, he was taking care of the Stanked creatures...by talking to them. The Nomicon said the Stank will wear off if the victims realize they have something else they hold most dear, so he tried to convince that through words. Luckily the book told him about who the victims were, so he knew exactly what to say.

"I know you're a good triangle player, but you have to like other things. Think about what you had before you became a musician."

"Those batons aren't as valuable as a certain someone you like. You know who I'm talking about."

"Did you wash your hat ever since you got it? It smells bad."

"That Spanish tape can't be the only thing you like. What about a certain bear that's both deadly and cute?"

"I know you like rapping, but you stink at it. All your doing is saying the same phrase over and over again. It could get pretty annoying after a while."

"It's just a trombone. What's the big deal with it?"

"That webcam can't be all you think about."

"Stop thinking so much about your favorite video game. Is it really more important than hanging out with your best friend?"

To Dipper's surprise, the plan actually worked. One by one, the Stanked creatures changed back to normal.

* * *

As for Randy and Mabel, they weren't doing great. Their attacks weren't working and they were already getting exhausted.

"Grapple Girl, in case we don't make it, it was nice working with you," Randy told Mabel.

"Same here, Ninja," Mabel replied. "Even though I only knew you for a few days."

Suddenly, green smoke emerged from the Sorcerer. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why am I losing power?"

Dipper showed up. "Because I just Destanked every person you corrupted," he explained. "You're powerless."

"Thanks bro," Mabel said, then she looked over at Randy. "Ready to finish this parter?"

"You bet I am," Randy answered.

Mabel grabbed Randy's hand before she aimed her grappling hook at the ceiling again and fired. "Ninja Grapple Punch Combo!" they said in unison.

* * *

And so, with the Sorcerer back in his underground prison, Norrisville was starting to look normal. "So what happens now?" Mabel asked.

"Well everyone else doesn't remember what happened the past three days," Randy explained, taking off his ninja mask and reverting to his normal self. "So everything's back to normal."

"Like it never happened," Dipper concluded.

"Not exactly," Randy said. "I have a new sidekick."

"Really?" Mabel asked. "I was only acting in front of the Sorcerer."

"We make a pretty good team," Randy explained. "Maybe we can team up again some time."

"I would love to be your partner, but I can't," Mabel said. "I have my own life back home."

"Don't worry about it," Randy said. "I'll see if the Nomicon can contact you if I need help."

"But we can still visit you, right?" Dipper asked.

"Sure," Randy explained. "But I can't go to your world. It's probably better this way."

"Oh, that's alright," Mabel said. "I just can't wait to fight evil with you again!"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

"Come on, Cunningham!" Howard exclaimed. "Where's this sidekick of yours? You said she was going to take care of that giant robot outside while we finish up tonight's band practice!"

"She'll come here," Randy insisted, checking to see if the Nomicon contacted her. "Just give her a few more minutes..."

* * *

Speaking of Mabel, she was stuck in a bottomless pit with Dipper, Stan, and Soos. At one point, she saw colorful text flash around her.

**Hello... Evil robot rampaging!**

**Suit up now!**

**Dooood!**

**Randy needs you now!**

"How am I supposed to help him if I'm stuck in a bottomless pit?!" Mabel blurted out.

"What was that, hambone?" Soos asked.

Mabel covered her mouth, realizing what she just said out loud. "Nothing," she lied. "Just continue with your pinball story."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, folks! Mabel headed for the Transport Tree as soon as she got out of the bottomless pit.**


End file.
